fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Trusted Tabs
Trusted Tabs thumb Trusted Tabs or Trusted Tablets was first observed as forum spam in February 2009, though their sites have been in existence gaining notoriety for several years. They came to our attention when the spammer made the remarkably stupid decision to spam the Firetrust software support forums. (Firetrust's products mainly address spam and internet abuse.) Trusted Tabs, Trusted Tablets and Ultimate Pill Store are all part of the group known as RX Partners found at http://www.rx-partners.biz Counterfeit pills Like other spamvertised pharmacies, Trusted Tabs claims to be selling generic versions of medications like Viagra which are still under patent protection. It isn't legal to make such drugs without a license from the patent holder. Any drugs for sale are illegal counterfeits at best. As such, there is no way of getting a reputable company to certify that they contain the stated medication in the stated amount. That doesn't stop these companies from trying to make you believe it: Your pills do not look like the brand name medication. The pills I have received ' have a different name printed on them. Why? As we have already mentioned that no manufacturer can take out a patent for a chemical agent. Thus generics can have the exactly same active ingredients as the brand pills. However, names and appearance (shape and color) of medications can be and are always patented and should be treated as the intellectual property. Thus using the name and the shape of the brand pills a manufacturer producing generic medications will be accused of the copyright infringement. This is why generic pills look different, they are of a different color and have a different shape if compared to a brand name pill. They're trying to confuse you regarding "patents" and trademarks" here. (Not too difficult, since they're violating both types of laws!) A manufacturer most certainly ''can take out a patent for a chemical agent, at least, it can do so in the name of one of the employees it paid to develop it. In the US, that patent lasts twenty years, including any time spent doing the testing to prove its safety and efficacy to the US Food and Drug Administration. (It may be extended longer if the manufacturer spends money on studies proving additional uses for that chemical. For instance, Viagra has been shown to be effective in a condition called pulmonary hypertension that previously had very few treatments available, and the manufacturer might obtain an extension of its patent if it did studies to have that use added to the officially approved labeling.) Manufacturers will apply for patents in other countries at the same time they apply in the US, and various treaties will require countries to respect one another's patents. While some countries may not respect them, it is definitely not legal to smuggle such items into the US, and it has led to significant jail terms for those caught doing so. The name and appearance of the pills is covered by "trademark" law, and does not expire as long as the company defends that trademark. So even after Viagra can be sold generically, it would not be legal to show pictures of Viagra tablets if that isn't what they're actually selling. Payment Processors thumb Many fake pharmacies claim to be using a secure checkout system with encryption of credit card details, using Secure Sockets Layer protocol (SSL). Unlike many such operations, this one has been seen to be actually using an SSL certificate. On closer examination, this GeoTrust certificate seems to be issued to a fake registrant. Here is an example. securebilling-page.com Web site = ed-solution.onlinehostlocation.com Checkout 1 = https://securebilling-page.com/checkout.php Checkout2 = https://safestbillingpage.com/checkout.php Checkout 3 = https://secured-transaction-page.com/checkout.php '''securebilling-page.com has address 72.52.4.56 provided and protected by Prolexic. safestbillingpage.com has address 96.7.232.19 secured-transaction-page.com has address 174.128.238.226 owned by SHARKTECH-INC (abuse@sharktech.net) and is sponsored by registrar: KEY-SYSTEMS GMBH Google securebilling-page.com and you find it is listed at malwareurl.com Look up its name servers you find NS0.CUSTNS.COM has address 93.174.94.216 and NS1.CUSTNS.COM has address 109.237.213.162 93.174.94.216 resolves access to #secured-transaction-page.com #securepaypage.com #secure-paypage.com #securebilling-page.com which are all listed as "Fraudulent payment processors". They have the same fake registrant details, and some reside in the Prolexic protected IP address space. Registrant details for securebilling-page.com and those name servers are fake. The phone number listed as +44.7077076198 does not exist and the address listed as 438 – 490 Mile End Road, London, E1 4PE is scheduled for demolition. Registrant details for secured-transaction-page.com are protected by Organization: c/o whoisproxy.com Ltd. Street: Plaza Level,41 Shortland Street City: Auckland, New Zealand drugstoreonline24.com Web site = drugstoreonline24.com Checkout = safestbillingpage.com The registrar is listed as Above.com in Australia at phone: +61.390057904 which does not exist. safestbillingpage.com has address 184.85.80.160 under ISP Akamai Technologies, Inc. in Cambridge MA Phone support Like the infamous Canadian Pharmacy, this brand provides a phone number on their pages and advertises phone support. It also gives you a convenient way of searching for other pages that have the same phone number. Mostly you will find other spam posts linking to domains that have already been suspended, since the sites themselves display the phone numbers as images, not searchable text. But there are some sites that track scams based on their phone numbers: http://800notes.com/Phone.aspx/1-877-355-2052 http://phoneowner.info/Number.aspx/8773552052 Later editions included the phone number as text, enabling a search tool lookup to verify it is used by Trusted Tabs and other fake pharmacies http://800notes.com/Phone.aspx/1-800-532-4808 http://www.google.com/search?q="800-532-4808"&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&aq=t +1 800 532 4808 (US Toll Free) +1 718 475 9088 (US) +44 203 011 0241 (UK) Sample domain using this support line = indiageneric.com and truerxtabs.com When tested in November 2017, none of these numbers were working. A search on these phone numbers turns up some additional incriminating evidence, as at http://unapprovedpharmacy.com/2014/05/10/1-800-532-4808/ National Association of Boards of Pharmacies Unlike most such pharmacies, Trusted Tabs seems to have some sites that have survived for several years without being shut down. That has permitted them to be evaluated by sites like napb.net, which lists them as "Not Recommended" due to being "out of compliance with state and federal laws or NABP patient safety and pharmacy practice standards." Examples of spam Posted on the Firetrust forum: Medical Supply center, clinic Postby MarthaHDelarosa on Thu Feb 05, 2009 3:39 am It was one of the original medical paraphernalia and medical supplies distributors to come forth online. AVELOX We contribute to combined practices, military, surgery centers, clinics, hospitals, specialties, homecare specifyrs, individuals, and numberless other customers. ACIPHEX PRECAUTION perpetually on the unequalled bourn of technology allowing our customers access to thousands of medical products. Orders can be placed online securely, at once, & smoothly 24 - 7. TRAMADOL 120 TABLETS We sire an adept sales personnel to offer medical mat‚riel and supplies knowlbourn to you to sign over your hold a breeze. (If they are "siring" their sales personnel, you have to wonder about the use of child labor here!) All about internet pharmacy, check this New postby DexterDScott on Fri Feb 06, 2009 5:51 am Since wide the year 2000, a growing figure up of Internet pharmacies be struck by been established worldwide. profuse of these pharmacies are nearly the same to community pharmacies, and in indeed, sundry of them are absolutely operated by comrade-and-mortar community pharmacies that suffice consumers online and those that convoy in their door. The immediate discrepancy is the method by which the medications are requested and received. Some characters weigh this to be more available and retired method less than traveling to a community drugstore where another character capacity overhear there the drugs that they take. Internet pharmacies (also known as Online Pharmacies) are also recommended to some patients by their physicians if they are homebound. FAST WEIGHT LOSS MELOXICAM While most Internet pharmacies deliver up remedy drugs and coerce a valid direction, some Internet pharmacies deal in formula drugs without requiring a remedy. numerous purchasers suitable drugs from such pharmacies to steer clear of the "drawback" of visiting a doctor or to buy medications which their doctors were unwilling to prescribe. how in the world, this procedure has been criticized as potentially iffy, peculiarly by those who in one's bones that but doctors can reliably assess contraindications, risk/benefit ratios, and an personal's entire suitability for use of a medication. There also from been reports of such pharmacies dispensing substandard products. PROPECIA CANADA CHEAP PLAVIX ONLINE PURCHASE MELOXICAM In each of the cases of Firetrust forum spam, the links in the posts were to fraudulently registered usernames in a separate forum. Those "users" had URL's in their profiles linking to the pharmacy domains themselves, apparently in an attempt to boost search engine rankings. Examples of pharmacy frauds Fake registrant details These registrant phone numbers do not exist. Therefore the registrations break the terms of the ICANN Registrar Accreditation Agreement. Associated Brands thumb Using the same RX Partners help desk phone numbers is Online Pharmacy as shown here (Click to enlarge). Trusted Tabs occupies different subdomains on the same domains as "Reliable Meds: Smart Savings Online" and shares the same IP addresses as "Reliable Medsupplier" and "Medical Search". (This is a different brand from "Reliable Pharmacy.") The site titles in the html code will reflect the domain name, not the visible title in the image. examples: enjoymeds.com = Trusted Tabs best.enjoymeds.com = Reliable Meds, but the title in the html code is "Best Drugstore." The phone numbers displayed on these sites lead to similar sites: ordercheapdrugs.com = Reliable Meds, but the title in the html code is "order cheap drugs offshore online pharmacy - viagra, cialis, levitra, zithromax, soma, lexapro, imitrex, valtrex" Reliable Meds receives a similar no-confidence vote from NABP. Trusted Tablets This advertises 3 contact numbers, * +1 (718) 313 1498 (US regular) used for Online Pharmacy * +1 (800) 532 4808 (US toll free) used for Online Pharmacy * +44 (203) 011 0241 (UK) One of these is also shown for Trusted Tabs, and best-ed-solution.com/Online Pharmacy. It belongs to RX Partners 145-157 St John Street 2nd Floor London, GB EC1V 4PY Great Britain +44.7005968172 (does not exist) Ultimate Pill Store This uses the same contact phone number - +1 (800) 532 4808 (US toll free) Reporting this Spam Since these domains have been in existence several years, it is clear the registrars have not been getting notification about the illegal nature of these sites nor of their forum spamming. In the case of a customer they have dealt with for several years, it is important to have multiple sources of evidence to present. If these spammers have posted to your website, document the series of links and report it to the registrars for the target domains and the nameservers. Link to this article for additional evidence. Complainterator is an effective way of generating emails; add the additional data and links to the forum spam before sending the reports.Category:Pharma spam